Breaking Down the Walls
by hg0798
Summary: Charlie becomes dependable on Monroe. How will she handle her hatred for Monroe and her physical need to stay with him? Starts off when Monroe saves her in season 2 episode 4.
1. Chapter 1- Trapped

**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfic I know there are some grammatical issues, so pleased be understanding.

**Chapter 1**

**"Trapped"**

Charlie's head was pounding as she opened her eyes. She could barely manage to get up her body felt like it was just hit with a ton of bricks. Right as she sat up Monroe was looking at her with an almost concerned look on his face. On an extinct she hastily got up, but seconds later she collapsed.

"Whoa take it easy." Monroe said.

"Take it easy? I need to get the hell away from you!" Charlie yelled getting up again.

"Ah!" Charlie winced in intense pain as she held her ankle. Her left ankle was throbbing and beginning to swell.

"What's wrong?" Monroe asked jumping up and moving closer to her.

"Stay away from me." Charlie ordered glaring at him.

She glanced down to see her swollen ankle. She tried to massage her ankle, but it made it worse sending unbearable waves of pain throughout her body. She could see Monroe's shadow from the fire. He was kneeling down beside her.

"I told you to back off."

"Your ankle is most likely fractured. This is just perfect, because I needed you to take me somewhere."

"Take you where?" Charlie questioned pushing him away.

"These patriots are going to be a problem and I need you to take me to Miles."

"What if I don't want to." She replied

"Well good luck getting food and water, with that ankle you won't be able to walk for a good six weeks." He informed collecting his stuff.

"Wait"

Once she said that he stopped and looked at her.

"I will take you to him; if you help me survive and heal this ankle." She stated watching him as he put down his things.

He walked over to her and a started reaching towards her ankle. Charlie moved herself farther away.

"If I am going to help you I need to see your ankle." He asserted

His warm hands gently touched her ankle. Every touch sent a sharp pain through her body. She made fist with her hand to help dilute the horrible pain. She hissed as he squeezed her ankle.

"Pleaseeee" She pleaded

"You have a fractured tibia; you need to not bare any weight on it"

"Well obviously no duh, pass me my bag and the water canteen. There is gauze you can use to compress it." Charlie said pointing to her bag.

Monroe handed her the canteen first. She gulped it down. The cold water rushed down her dry throat. She couldn't remember the last time water tasted so good. During that time, he wrapped the gauze around her swollen ankle, in pain she spit out the water.

"Jesus, can you please not waste the damn water." He yelled.

"Maybe you can be a little gentler." Charlie snickered

Monroe got up and sat down where he was sitting before. Charlie had nothing better to do, so she sat there looking at him. He was the man who caused her family a great deal of pain. Because of him, she witnessed her dad bleeding out and her brother having multiple wounds to his chest. She witnessed both of the most important men in her life die right in front of her eyes and he caused it. The adrenaline was pumping through her veins; it was like all the pain in her ankle diminished.

She eyed the knife on the ground. She slowly moved closer to it. When Charlie was inches away from it, she knew she could easily take the knife and kill the man who was the main source of her grief. She glanced at him; he was just staring into space. Moments passed and she quickly took the knife and aimed for his head. It all happened so fast, his hand now acquired the knife she was about to use to kill him with.

"Don't you even think about it? You think you're such a badass all on your own, well I have basically been on my own for years, so don't test me. If you try to kill me one more time I won't hesitate the next time." He whispered in my ear as he held the knife at her head and his other hand was grasping her neck.

"You're selfish and a killer who only manipulates people to get what you want. Someday you will rot in hell because of it" Charlie said loudly between coughs.

"Well I have made it this fucking far, so maybe you should take a few pointers from me!" He hollered

On that note she crawled back to her side and laid down.


	2. Chapter 2- The Crescent Moon

**Author's Note- **I am so addicted to writing about Monroe and Charlie. I hope to update tomorrow or maybe even tonight with a new chapter. Anyways happy reading :) and sorry for the grammar mistakes.

**Chapter 2**

**"The Crescent Moon"**

Charlie awoke to the bright sunlight shining on her face. She rubbed her eyes and looked down at her ankle. She almost forgot that it was fractured. Her ankle wasn't as swollen, she thought the compression of the bandage might have helped.

"Morning" Monroe stated as he handed her some berries.

"Where did you get these?"

"I went out to look for some food."

"I hope they aren't poisonous."

At that moment Monroe took a handful of berries and ate them.

"See not poisonous, and like I said before I am not going to potentially kill you, unless you try to kill me." He said between bites.

"I know, I don't have short term memory loss." Charlie replied picking up one berry and eating it unsurely.

Monroe smirked at the sight.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just, I just showed you the berries aren't poisonous, yet you still eat it like there is something in it." He responded.

"Okay maybe, I just don't trust you."

"Well that makes the both of us. When I was searching for food I came across a fresh water stream. I am going to head down their later, so we can boil it for tonight."

Charlie nodded and looked around. There were many trees around considering they were in Texas. Above them was a bridge to give them the coverage they needed from the rain.

"Are we going to stay here?"

"No… not for long, I kind of want to find an abandon house somewhere deeper into the woods."

"That might not be a bad idea, since there probably are more bounty hunters looking for you. There's also a risk of them finding us there though." Charlie commented.

"Charlie, bounty hunters can find me anywhere. Besides, if we find a house far away from the main road, we should be okay for a few nights. Then we can find a way to get to Miles and let him know about Rachel's wanted poster."

"Yeah, we can always steal a couple horses." She replied.

After that, Charlie and Monroe did not say a word to each other until she mentioned she had to pee.

"Umm…"

"What?" Monroe asked in an annoyed tone.

"I need to pee." Charlie answered.

"Okay, so go over there and pee." He said with confusion pointing to one of the columns holding up the bridge.

"Well, I would love to go over there and pee, but I can't move. It's the doctor's orders." She said with slight attitude in her voice.

"Ugh, fine let me help you walk over there." He groaned getting up.

Charlie definitely did not want Monroe to support her when she limped over there, but she didn't have a choice. He grabbed by her arm and pulled her up. Monroe placed his left hand around her waist, while her hand was leaning on his shoulder. Once they reached the column Charlie shoved Monroe and told him to wait ten feet away.

"I will tell you when I am done." She said observing him walk away to make sure he was far enough.

Monroe gradually walked a couple feet away. When Charlie saw him turn around she pulled down her pants and relieved herself. He was tempted to turn around, but he knew Miles would hate him; if he saw Charlie pant less. Seconds passed, Monroe realized that Miles already hates him, so he quickly turned around to get a glimpse of her. His glimpse was fast, but yet satisfying. He saw her perfectly shaped butt, which had a birth mark on it. The birth mark resembled a crescent moon. Monroe turned around just in time for Charlie to call him.

"Monroe" Charlie called as she pulled up her jeans.

He carefully helped Charlie sit down.

"Thanks" She said.

"You're welcome, by the way nice crescent moon." He commented smirking.

"What? Wait…" She mumbled.

"Monroe your such an ass!" She screamed in anger as she threw her bag at him.


	3. Chapter 3- The Deal

**Author's note- **Okay so here is chapter 3, I am going to try to make these chapters longer. Also, I finally know where this story is going to go, but if you have any suggestions I would love to know. Happy reading :)

**Chapter 3**

**"The Deal"**

Monroe and Charlie continued to bicker back and forth. Eventually he had a pounding head ache and he was tired of hearing Charlie's high pitch voice screaming at him, so he just left. He returned two hours later with two buckets of fresh water.

"Where the hell have you been? I was trying to have a conversation, and you just walked away. If I could of get up and reach my cross bow I would have put an arrow in your head!" She ranted.

"Can you just calm down. Stop being so dramatic, you should take my comment as a complement. You have a nice ass, can you please just shut up. I left because I had a head ache and now it just came back." He replied putting down one of the buckets and rubbing his forehead.

Charlie looked away and smiled. She felt a bit better knowing Monroe like her butt, but she was still extremely mad. She sighed as she realized Monroe is a killer and now a pervert, therefore, she should not have been flattered by his comment. Now she felt disgusted and more raged then before.

"Monroe, you're so disgusting. I honestly can't believe you even looked!" She screamed.

As soon as she said that she heard the noises of horse shoes and wagon wheels above them. She froze, while Monroe ran out from under the bridge to get a look at the people above them.

Running back Monroe saw how frightened Charlie was. Her face was frozen, and her blue eyes were even bigger and wider than before. It was like there was no blood running through her veins. He knew had to lie and say it was just a couple of people, even though it was a group of patriots probably going to some camp.

"Who were they?" She whispered

"Just some people they had supplies in the wagon, they are probably going to some camp." He said out of breath.

Monroe really didn't really lie. It was most of the truth if you consider patriots even people.

"Oh good, I thought it was bounty hunters or even patriots. I hope they are not heading to Willoughby." She stated in relief.

"Willoughby?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention…" She mumbled.

"Stop mumbling and tell me what the hell Willoughby is."

"Willoughby is this town Rachel's dad lives in. Miles brought us there after the blackout, after the bombs went off, because Rachel was a train wreck. Miles is there with Rachel and Aaron now. Unless they moved; I doubt it, because my grandpa is obsessed with keeping Rachel safe. I just needed to get away from that town."

"Oh, so what happened at the tower?" He acknowledged.

"Look I am not in the mood to talk about it, and frankly I am starving and not for your poisonous black berries." She muttered.

"Alright, how about we make a deal?" He gestured.

"I don't want to make a deal with the devil."

"Let me at least tell you what I was thinking."

"Fine" She replied.

"If I go hunting, which I really don't want to do right now, and bring back a deer will you tell me?" He asked trying to be as kind as possible.

"Just go." Charlie said as she rolled her eyes.

"I saw that." Monroe added picking up a rifle.

"Here keep the cross bow close, use it only if you have to." He said handing her the cross bow.

"Aww, you're such a good dad." She laughed sarcastically.

"Shut up." He snapped as he pointed the middle finger at her and walked away chuckling to himself.

There was nothing for Charlie to do, so she just started observing her surroundings. After few minutes she laid down looking up at the dirty cement bridge ceiling above her. She fell asleep looking at the rotting metal rods, which helped hold the bridge together.

**Charlie's dream**

The cold air blew in from the windows. She smiled as the cold breeze hit her sweaty face and neck. Someone came up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Hey, babe" The man whispered continuing to kiss her neck.

"Stop it Sebastian, I need to finish this dinner. They will be arriving soon." Charlie said turning around to face her lover.

"Ugh, fine let me do something to help you then." He responded licking remnants of mash potatoes on the spoon and putting the spoon back in the bowl.

"That's not helping me; you just ruined the batch of potatoes." She yelled shoving him.

"Oh, come on its not like Miles and Rachel will care." He laughed.

A sound of crying came from the living room.

"You made me yell, and now he's awake, I just got him down for a nap." She jeered pushing him into the living room.

"Since, you caused him to wake; you get to make him sleep again. If he doesn't nap now he won't be awake for Miles and Rachel." Charlie said angrily.

She smiled as she watched Bass snuggle her newborn son. It warmed her heart to see such great progress in him. He was really turning his life around for her. Suddenly she heard a beeping noise from the kitchen.

"Crap the chicken." She whispered running back.

**End of Charlie's dream**


	4. Chapter 4- Walls and Sides

**Author's** **note- **Its 12:47 and I am posting this chapter, because I think it is my favorite one out of the few chapters I wrote for this story. Anyways please review, I would like to know someone is enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it. Anyways happy reading :)

**Chapter 4**

**"Walls and Sides"**

Charlie opened her eyes to see Monroe sitting down cooking the deer. She was confused by her dream. She didn't understand why she would dream about him. She knew she didn't have feelings for him, but her dream felt so real. She placed her hand on her neck, remembering his soft kisses. She closed her eyes and almost relived it.

"You're finally awake." He said as he watched the flames cook the venison.

"Yeah, I had the weirdest dream, it felt… so real." She replied putting her hair behind her ear.

"Oh what was it about?" Monroe asked noticing how conflicted she was.

"It would never happen, so there's no point in talking about it."

"Well there's really nothing to talk about, so just tell me." He said getting up and sitting next to her.

"Alright, if you really want to know..."

"Just tell me." He requested actually interested in what she was about to say.

"It was about this alternate reality."

"Oh"

"Yeah, and you were in it..."

"I was?" He questioned with surprised.

"Yeah… just forget it I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh come on; just tell me it's not a big deal."

Right as he said that Charlie shifted, because she was getting pins and needles. She accidently moved her ankle, which sent a pain up her body.

"Shit, that really hurt." She hissed closing her eyes.

"Charlie? What's wrong?" He asked grasping her hand not realizing he did.

She couldn't answer him. She was too focused on his hand grabbing hers. Her eyes were locked on their hands. Those few seconds of their hands holding each other's felt like years. Monroe became aware of his action and immediately let go. Her hand was now empty. His gesture was caring. Finally someone besides Miles cared about how she was, and not how her mother was feeling. She appreciated his act of kindness, maybe she was over analyzing the gesture, but all he has done for her could be considered as kind. Charlie didn't want to be her mother, so she had to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Monroe was shocked by his instinct to grab her hand. Since, the blackout so many horrible experiences he dealt with made him put up these walls, which kept everyone out. These walls he put in front of everyone, made him seem like a cold hearted man, when he really wasn't. He was just like everyone else dealing with the problems put in front of him. He couldn't control his emotions though, which frustrated him, so he shut down his feelings towards everyone. He put on this act for everyone even including himself. Monroe was tired of it, but he didn't know how to stop it. It got to the point where this act was now the real him. As a result, it drove him completely insane.

For that one moment, he wasn't putting on an act with Charlie; he really did give a damn about her. Those five seconds, helped him realized Charlie just helped him break through a wall he made ten years ago. This was an unexplainable relief for him. He knew that Charlie could possibly help him become the man he once was. He just needed to make sure she wouldn't leave or die like everyone else he cared about in his life.

"You didn't need to let go…" She mumbled.

"Oh, sorry I didn't realize." He said nervously.

"Yeah I know, I think the venison might be ready." She said noticing the awkwardness.

"Okay, I will check."

"Yeah it's cooked." He said giving her a plate.

"Thanks, I think I owe the explanation now." She stated ripping pieces of meat.

"You don't, I don't want to know anymore." Monroe responded.

"Okay, this is good meat by the way." Charlie added eating her last bite.

"That's good, because it took me about two hours to find. So about that dream of yours…"

"Can you just drop it, I will tell you another time." She declared.

"Alright, tell me when you're ready."

His answered surprised her. He wasn't pressuring or threatening her. She didn't understand what changed in these past few hours, but she was liking this side of him.


	5. Chapter 5- Thinking Back

**Author's note- **Its a short chapter, but I wanted to post it. I think chapter 6 will be much longer. Anyways hope you like this one :)

**Chapter 5**

**"Thinking Back"**

They carried out a civil conversation for the rest of the night. Charlie got to know more about Monroe and his past before the blackout. She knew Monroe didn't have any family, since he considered Miles his only member of family he had left, but she did not know his whole family died so tragically.

"I am sorry for your losses." She consoled.

"Thanks though, I think it's a little late to be sympathetic."

"It's not I think about my father and my brother every day." Charlie stated looking down at the fire.

"Oh… I am really sorry about how your father and brother died."

"Wow your actually apologizing?" She proclaimed looking into his eyes.

Charlie never thought Monroe would even think about apologizing let alone saying it to her face. She was pleasantly surprised. She still hated all things he did and caused, but that was the past. Charlie saw her mother become tortured and obsessed with the past. It made her worry about her mother. Eventually she stopped, because her mother was a hopeless case filled with sadness over situations they couldn't change. She left Willoughby to clear her head and to find Monroe and kill him. She never expected Monroe to have some humanity left. Before this, she thought Monroe was a psycho, who didn't give a damn about what happened to anybody except himself.

"Yeah, I met your dad once… he was a nice guy." He said clearing his throat.

"He was I miss those days, where my only responsibility was to look after my brother. Back then I thought that was a challenge, because he was always running off. It seems like such a long time ago, but really it's only been a year."

"Yeah I know, so I was thinking I would try to find a horse for you, so we could look for a more permanent place."

"Permanent?" Charlie asked.

"Not permanent. I just want a more enclosed place to stay, while your ankle heals. I don't like the fact that we are under a bridge."

"Yeah, I guess we could do that."

"Well, I am going sleep." He said yawning.

"Okay, I will to."

Monroe couldn't fall asleep; he was too busy thinking about his past. He wondered how his son was doing and where he could be now. He regretted not looking harder for him, but Monroe thought his son would probably never want to meet him. All these horrible things he's caused, his son would most likely hate him. No normal human being would understand why he did those things. No one could be sympathetic with a man who killed thousands including children. Everyone who saw him now, looked at him as a killer or a way out of poverty. After about an hour, he couldn't think about the past it was causing him to hate himself even more, so he started counting backwards to fall asleep.

Charlie fell asleep smiling as she looked out at the glistening stars in the sky. To her the numerous amounts of stars were the only benefit of the blackout. When she was younger she received a telescope for Christmas. On that Christmas night she and her dad went out to their deck to star gaze. While she shivered in her puffy coat, her dad searched for stars. All the lights everywhere made it almost impossible to find even one. Luckily he found one. He got all excited and lowered the telescope for Charlie to see. Sadly, he moved the telescope when he was lowering it, so when she looked she saw nothing but the dark sky. Her dad tried again to find the star, but Charlie was only five and she got to tired and went inside before he found it. She smiled at the thought of her dad getting all excited; if he saw all these stars with the little telescope she got for Christmas.


	6. Chapter 6- Getting There

**Author's note - **For starters I would love to update and write everyday but I can't, because high school gets in the way of everything. Also for everyone who saw the revolution this week you would know why I am so happy. Anyways to make up for not updating as much I wrote a pretty long chapter. As usual I hope you guys like it :) Oh and sorry for the grammatical problems.

**Chapter 6**

**"Getting There" **

"Rise and shine." Monroe said as he held the reins of the horse.

"Wait." Charlie stated looking up at the chestnut colored horse.

"You left me here sleeping… defenseless." She said trying to not get annoyed.

"I did not leave you here defenseless, you had your crossbow."

"Oh, yeah, which is all the way over there!" She yelled pointing where Monroe slept.

"Oh…" He mumbled.

"Yeah, oh! I could have died, someone could have easily come by and I would have had no weapon to defense myself!" She shrilled.

"Okay, can you just cool it? The more you bitch rant about it, the more were at risk. And plus your fine." He hissed.

"Fine whatever, just the next time you go out, just wake me up." She affirmed.

"Okay I will, get your stuff together, I want to leave now."

"Leave? Now?" Charlie asked glancing around noticing all of the supplies Monroe had was packed up.

"Yeah, were leaving now I don't want to stay here any longer."

"Aww, are you getting all scared staying here?" Charlie said in a baby voice.

"No I'm not scared; I just found a cabin deeper in the woods that looks to be in good shape." He responded ignoring Charlie's awful voice impression of a little child.

"Oh, okay let me gather my stuff." She replied in a bit of displeasure that he did not get annoyed by her impression of a child.

It only took her short amount of time to get her things together, since she only had her bag and a couple of medical supplies spread out on the ground. Meanwhile, Monroe guided the horse to the crossbow, so he could pick up.

"Okay, so umm… I am going to help you up and then you're going to place your right leg in stirrup, and I will give you a boost, so you can swing your bad leg over." He exclaimed placing the crossbow next to her.

"Okay, let's do it" She agreed as Monroe helped her up.

Getting on a horse was a routine action for Charlie; of course that was when her ankle wasn't swollen and constantly hurting. She took one look at how high the stirrup was, and she knew this would be a hassle. She tried putting her right foot into the stirrup, but as she did the pain from her left leg was intolerable.

"Monroe!" She screamed in pain.

Monroe quickly pushed her up. Charlie was just barely able to get her left leg over the back of the horse.

"Sorry, that was just really painful."

"It's okay, I know."

The forest was calm and peaceful. Charlie took in the sights of the tree's leaves over lapping each other. The leaves prevented the sun's strong rays to shine down upon on her, which helped cool her warm body down. She glanced down to see the damp ground below her. It was covered in broken twigs, moss, and wet dead leaves; she could barely see the dark soil seeping through. She hoped the covered ground helped camouflage the horse's hooves pressing into it. She didn't want any bounty hunters tracking them especially by the horse hooves.

The unique noises of forest made her halt her rapid thoughts of what was to come. She listened to the rustling leaves and trees from the slow, but steady warm breeze Charlie heard the almost silent rustling of the animals rooting in the underbrush, but that noise was overshadowed by the horse's hooves pounding on ground breaking the small twigs. She closed her eyes, to take in the horse's constant breathing, which sent waves of calm thoughts through her head. She never noticed before how beautiful of a creature horse was and how much humans depended on them now.

Meanwhile, the sights and sounds of the forest did not benefit Monroe. His head swirled with the same thoughts he had been thinking of for months now. He was still trying to process everything that has happened. He found it unbelievable that everything he had worked for came crashing down. He questioned if it was even worth it, because of what a monster he had become during that time. Maybe if he wasn't such a monster he wouldn't have learned how to be such a great swordsman. As of right now, even including his new enhanced skill it wasn't worth all the agony he had to put up with now.

Moments passed, and Charlie stopped observing her surroundings and thought back to the six months she was alone. She was proud of herself, because finally she was on her own journey and not the journey to get the lights back on. Even though she was independent, she still met some interesting people who looked out for her. One of those people was Nick, who she had grown to love during her sixth month journey alone. She saved his life five times when they were together. She laughed at the thought, because Nick was more talented in surviving than she was. Actually he still owed her for it. They spent two weeks together and she gained experience from him. Charlie nearly thought she could spend her life with him, but as they say all good things usually come to an end. However, she still lived with the guilt of leaving Miles to deal with her mother, who was consumed by the horrible memories of the bombs falling.

Charlie really did feel for her mother. She realized though that during the time, her mother was never there for her. She was finally reunited with her, but all her mother could focus on was other things and not what Charlie needed or wanted. The thoughts of it still make her feel agitated by it. Every time she thought about Rachel, the realization hit her of why she left Willoughby and now she had to go back in a matter of weeks.

She was in deep thought until Monroe interrupted her by telling her that they were here. The cabin was old but looked like someone had taken good care of it. It had a nice side porch looking out towards the small stream running next to it. It was a one floor cabin, but it looked pretty big from the outside. Many trees surrounded it making it seem very secluded.

"Wow, it looks someone kept it up nicely." Charlie acknowledged in surprise.

"Yeah, it is, wait till you see the inside. Here let's get you off the horse." He exclaimed walking to the side of the horse.

Charlie delicately placed her left leg over the horse, so she was now sitting like she was on a swing. She loosened her right foot out of the stirrup.

"Okay, I am going to slide down now." She said with precaution.

"Alright" Monroe replied holding his arms up preparing to catch her.

She tried to land gradually into his arms, yet instead she flew into him causing Monroe to stumble a bit. He caught himself and was able to regain balance. He could feel her heart against his chest. Until now it never came to his attention how blue her eyes were. He stared deeply into them, which made her heart beat pound faster. The distance between their lips was centimeters away. The moment was calling for him to kiss her, but he just couldn't. This was Miles' niece making her family in way. It would be wrong, so he stepped back away from her. He was in midst of the thought of how wrong it would be when Charlie's lips lunged into his.


	7. Chapter 7- Caught

**Author's note- **I am so tired but I wanted to write this short chapter. Also, plus I wanted to update to thank everyone who follows, favorites, and reviews my story. It really brightens my tough days to know people are enjoying my story. I do check every so often to see if anyone new recognizes it. So please keep following, reviewing, and favoriting if you can or want to, it's really greatly appreciated. Moreover, this is bit personal, but I have only been kissed once, so if my description isn't really that great I am apologizing in advance. Anyways happy reading :)

**Chapter 7**

**"Caught"**

Her soft lips suddenly pressed into his causing him to tighten up in surprise. As she continued to kiss him, his lips loosened up a bit. His hands were caressing her back and waist as his lips kissed her back with force. She sensed Monroe was taking control of the situation, but of course she wouldn't let him. She slid her warm wet tongue in between his lips. The sensation of it was satisfying for the both them. Their tongues were entwined as the burning of desire to want more became to consume the both of them. Charlie's head moved closer to Monroe's damp neck. She kissed and sucked his neck causing him to forget how wrong this was. Her hands moved up and down his chest, she could feel his fast heart beat and his hard muscles through his moist t-shirt. Charlie knew how to do this well, she obviously gained experience from someone else.

The sounds of the forest were quite. The only noise left were sounds of both of them breathing heavily. His hands worked up her body trying to take off her shirt; she was just about to help him, until a figure came up behind Monroe and snatched him by the collar of his shirt. With a blink of an eye Monroe was huff cuffed and Charlie was standing in shock as she looked at the man who just caught her off guard.


	8. Chapter 8- Interrupted

**Author's note- **I am still trying to decide how descriptive I want to get with the sexual content. I wrote another longish chapter, I was going to make it even longer, but I decided to save the next scene for the next chapter. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter :) Oh and Thor 2 was excellent, if you get a chance to go to the movies definitely see it.

**Chapter 8 **

**"Interrupted"**

Charlie gazed at the tall man in front of her. She assumed she was dreaming. What gave it away were his green eyes. She knew it was him. All the memories of those two weeks came flooding back into her mind. The man walked up towards her and hugged her tightly. Tears cascaded down her flushed cheeks as his arms wrapped around her.

Monroe was witnessing this moment, but he wasn't really watching and he didn't particularly care. He was just so amazed how that man cuffed him so fast. If things were different he would be trying to get out of these handcuffs and kill that man, but Charlie obviously knew him given from her reaction.

All the memories of him lying to her came back. She released herself from his strong grasp. The man had a baffled look on his face. Charlie observed his expression. She was furious with him, but yet so relieved that he was still alive. During this thought of angry and reassurance the man kissed her with great passion. She had been kissed on several different occasions these previous sixth months, but this kiss made her feel at home. It was unique; slow yet soft and sweet, it left her wanting more from the guy who hurt deeply. His warm soft mouth stopped her angry thoughts of the past and distracted her from any other thought she ever had except how much she missed him.

She missed his hard hands massaging her shoulders and back when she ached in pain from the arduous days they encountered together. His kisses pressed into her neck as his hands massaged her back. Her body responded by leaning all her weight into him.

"I've miss you." He murmured in her ear.

Charlie did not want to be seduced by him, but her senses were short circuited by his electrifying kisses. Her hands rubbed through his smooth brown hair as his mouth relocated to her chest. The overwhelming sensation made her breath heavy. Right then and there she would have let him have every part of her, until her senses returned to her, remembering Monroe was a bystander of this confrontation. Her eyes moved over to see Monroe astonished by what he was watching.

Now Monroe was starting to get pissed. He hurried to get the knife out of his pocket. Charlie's hands, which were on the man's chest, pushed him backward.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She questioned as the enragement reoccurred.

"I needed to find you." The man said wiping his mouth with his hand.

"So you tracked me?"

"Yeah…"

"Why the fuck would you track me, you're the one who ruined us!" She exasperated.

Her body was tense and full of bitterness towards the muscular green eyed man in front of her.

"I am sorry, things were way more complicated then I mentioned to you." The man exclaimed.

"Complicated my ass! Great now you're lying to my face again! How am I supposed to except an apology from a man who lied to my face twice?" She stormed.

"Well… I might be a liar, but at least I am not a hypocrite! You're the one kissing a man who you talked about killing a couple of months ago, so how I am supposed to believe you!"

Monroe freed himself with the knife in his pocket and sprinted to the man. The man fell on the ground as Monroe's fists dug into his skull. Although Charlie was furious, she couldn't bear to watch the two men her heart was torn over kill themselves. She knew Nick was holding back, and Monroe used all his energy on the first punches. Also she knew she couldn't stop them by force, she was too weak to, but then she realized both of their weaknesses. She hopped over to Monroe's bag and grabbed his gun. Her hands began to tremble as she held the gun to her head.

"Guys stop!" She screeched as her the gun in her right hand shook.

At the same time the two men looked at her. Once they saw what Charlie was about to do they let go of each. Monroe ran to Charlie and snatched the gun from her right hand.

"What the fuck were you going to do?" Monroe yelled.

"I needed to get both of your attention, so you both wouldn't kill each other. Plus you think he is weaker than you, well he is not, and he will wait until you get tired and kick your ass." She commented.

"So what the hell are you doing with him?" Nick asked getting up and wiping off the remnants of dirt stuck to his clothes.

"Okay, before we all start yelling again. Can we please all go inside I don't need any more people finding us." Monroe explained.

"Fine" Charlie replied limping in the direction of the entrance.

Monroe eyed his potential competition as he followed Charlie to help her up the few stairs. The cabin was even more beautiful on the inside. The living area was open and had windows surrounding it to give the room the feel of still being outside. The high ceiling had skylights, which let the sunlight seep through giving the impression of having the power back on. The whole atmosphere of the house calmed Charlie down. She had one of the safest places to stay while her ankle healed. She smiled at the thought of Monroe being so considerate. She reminded herself to thank Monroe later.

"Okay, so now that were inside, what the hell are you doing with Monroe." Nick asked sitting down on the leather couch.

"Well, if you can't tell I hurt my ankle and he saved my life. He's been helping me survive and I owe him." She informed.

"Oh, so you're not going to killing him?"

"No not anymore, he is use to me." She laughed elbowing Monroe.

"Yeah well Monroe is use to me." Nick stated getting up.

"Nick no! Please don't do this." Charlie shrilled watching Nick trying to get Monroe hand cuffed again.

Monroe struggled to keep Nick from forcefully placing the handcuffs over his wrists, but Monroe eventually just gave up. He knew he still had the knife in his pocket.

"Nick you still owe me!"

Nick paused. "I know." He replied.

"If you let Monroe go and promise me you won't tell Matt, you don't owe me anymore."

"Don't you know how much he is worth?"

"I know how much he is worth, but you owe me." Charlie added.

"Can we talk about this outside?" Nick proposed.

"Alright"

Nick scooped Charlie up wedding style.

"Put me down!" She demanded hitting his arms.

"I would but you can't walk and this is faster then helping you limp outside" He pointed out.

"Ugh whatever" She snickered.


	9. Chapter 9- Torn

**Author's note-** I can't believe I have 30 followers its so exciting. I just wanted to say thanks :) I am kind of trying to figure out where this story is heading, because it will get boring if it just the to of them forever. Also, I am still unsure about how detailed I want to get with the sexual content. Anyways happy reading :)

**Chapter 8**

**"Torn"**

Once Nick got outside he took Charlie over to the small stream and let her down. He still had so many questions, but not a lot of time. He had to get back to his brother, Matt and inform him of what he did or did not find. The more time he wasted here the more obvious it would look to his brother that he had found something.

"Look I really don't have time." Nick mentioned.

"I know you got to get back to Matt." Charlie said staring down at the running stream.

"Charlie come with me, I miss us." He added placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I can't I am taking Monroe to my uncle."

"Just tell him where he is located, and you can come with me. Charlie I…" He started to say something, but Charlie stopped him.

"Don't say it." She intoned trying to pretend he never even started saying it.

"Charlie, just come back with me, I am sorry I lied."

"I know you're sorry, but I moved on." She said hoping he would believe her.

Monroe peered through the window to see Charlie and Nick conversing. He thought it was pretty serious, because Nick kissed her on the forehead and left. Sadly, Charlie's back was to him, so he couldn't tell what her reaction was. By look on Nick's face as he looked back, Monroe knew it was the end for her and Nick.

Nick took one last glance at the woman he loved dearly. Her expressionless blue eyes gazed back at him. He lightly smiled as he turned his head around. It was bittersweet for him, he was glad she was alive, and yet depressed that she wouldn't accept his offer. Monroe must be a pretty special guy he thought to himself. Nick was determined to make sure this was not the last time he saw her. He thought about giving her five months and then he would track her again to see what's what. A month for every time she saved his life seemed fair to him.

Charlie watched him walk away; it killed her on the inside to do this. She felt her heart was being torn apart and he took half of it with him. She knew she had to let him go to keep Monroe out of their hands. She knew how much Matt hated Monroe; he even offered to join her on her mission to kill him. If Nick told Matt about his encounter with him, she knew Monroe would be tortured almost to death. However, she still wished things were different. Part of her wanted to run off with Nick, but then she would be turning on people she cared about. Also, her feelings towards Monroe were still unknown, and she wanted to repay him for saving her life. She slowly limped back to the house letting her thoughts of what if drain her.

Monroe tried his best to not look at Charlie. She needed her personal space, but he couldn't stop looking at her. She sat in corner of the living room with her arms hugging her knees as she looked out the big window. Monroe didn't know what to say to make this situation better. Never in the years of him being leader of the militia, had he ever had to deal with a circumstance like this. To keep his mind off of how Charlie was doing he began to break the hand cuffs off his wrists. He didn't know the noise would bother Charlie, which got her to talk to him.

"That noise is really annoying." She muttered not even looking at Monroe.

"I didn't' know the noise would bother you."

"Well it does, so can you stop?" Charlie snapped turning her body to face him.

"Fine, can you just help me get these damn things off my wrists, because this is bothersome."

"Okay" Charlie answered putting in the effort to get up.

Minutes passed and Charlie broke the hand cuffs. Both of them stayed completely silent as they sat next to each other. It was so quite that both of them were starting to get fed up with the constant sounds of silence. Monroe's powerful sneeze broke the silence.

"Jesus, that scared me." Charlie mumbled.

"Yeah, I have loud sneezes." He remarked clearing his throat.

"You really do."

"I am going to go out and get some meat for tonight." He announced beginning to get up.

Charlie grabbed his arm her eyes expressing some kind of emotion, Monroe couldn't tell what emotion though. "No stay I am not hungry." She whispered pulling him with enough force that he sat back down.

Charlie leaned closer into him eyes and was aiming to kiss him. He now knew what Charlie was implying by staying. He turned away and got up.

"Charlie, you're obviously upset. Don't do something you're going to regret, just because you're hurting. Now I am going to hunt, so we have food for tonight." Monroe implied hurrying for the door.

This statement left her thinking about if Monroe got knocked in the head while she was outside. This act was certainly not the same guy she saw at the place with a bunch of whores.

Walking out took a lot of resistance from Monroe. He was becoming a more considerate person to Charlie. He didn't want to take advantage of her, since she was in such a fragile state. After tying up the horse and taking his gun he headed deep into the forest.


	10. Chapter 10- Signals

**Author's note-** I want to apologize for such a late update. I stayed up all night and wrote my longest chapter so far. The school work I get now takes up so much time stupid honors classes. I am so happy for 39 follows. It means so much to know people are actually reading it. Sorry for the grammatical issues I proof read this at 4 in the morning. All of my readers should know that this story is rated M (it is rated M for a reason) I am just letting you know again, because there's a part at the end… I re-uploaded this part to fix some of the grammar mistakes.

** Chapter 10**

**"Signals"**

Up until this moment she had never felt this alone in her entire life. Her head jumbled with all these scenarios of what if she went with Nick and if she made the right choice. Maybe she would have not felt this alone if she went with Nick. Although, Nick still did love her; he still lied to her. Charlie did not want to spend the rest of her life with a liar, yet she did not want to be around a confused and twisted guy. She placed her hands on her head hoping it would help, but of course it didn't.

The minutes went by, but it felt like hours to Charlie. She felt really dumb trying to start something with Monroe. Charlie knew Monroe knew that Nick was not just some guy. It was quite obvious that Nick wasn't a stranger, since she made out with him, which was another thing she had regretted doing today.

Monroe had so many things on his mind, but how Charlie was feeling was his main concern. He felt in way more confident, because Charlie chose to stay with him instead of running off with Nick. He hoped this was sign that she felt something for him.

He returned back to the cabin later then he had expected. He found Charlie in the same place she was before, she looked to be a deep sleep, but his footsteps awoke her.

"Did you find anything?" Charlie asked as she stretched her arms out.

"Yeah, a deer I left it outside, I am going to go clean it up now." He replied leaving without another word.

Charlie was tired of just sitting and waiting, so she managed to get up and explore the house. She limped down the hall and peered into the bedroom. It looked to be a master bedroom. Right across from the bedroom doorway was the bathroom, which she went into to see if there was anything that could be use to them.

Charlie observed the beautiful bathroom. It followed the same atmosphere as the living room; it had two descent size windows placed high above her head. She supposed it was to make sure no one could see into the bathroom. She saw the cabinet underneath the sink, which she looked through first. It was packed head to toe with toiletries. She stuck her hand in and dug through toiletries. She came across an actual box of tampons, she was overjoyed. She could not even remember the last time she found a house that still had them. Charlie placed those to the side as she did with the band aids and soap. She heard Monroe down the hall calling for her.

"Charlie, where are you?"

"In the bathroom" She yelled throwing the box of tampons back in the cabinet.

"Hey, I finished with the deer, do you want me…" He began saying as he realized Charlie had been scavenging through the bathroom.

"I found some things; maybe they will be helpful later. Can you take them and help me get up." She said handing him the boxes of soap and band aids.

"Here" He responded, while he opened the cabinet.

The box of tampons Charlie jammed into the cabinet flew out and found its way on the floor open. At least more than twenty tampons were spread by her feet. She blushed and hurried to pick them up. Her eyes were focused on picking up the tampons and not Monroe's expression.

"Do you need help?"

"No I don't need your dirty hands contaminating the first box of tampons I have found in years." She stammered briskly picking up the last of them.

"Okay, fine let me at least help you up and we should later try to find something to change your bandage with." Monroe proclaimed reaching his hand out to her.

They walked together to the living area. He stopped and was going to help her sit on the couch, but she continued limping.

"Charlie" He said confused by where she was going.

"I am going to see if I can find some matches in the kitchen."

"Let me help you then." He stated taking a couple small steps to get close enough to grab her arm.

"I don't need your help; I am not desperate for your help." She announced jolting her right arm closer to her body.

"I never said you were desperate."

"Ugh, just never mind." She exasperated.

Together they looked through the cabinets and drawers. Monroe found a bunch of utensils and a couple of cups. He grabbed two forks and knives for dinner later. Charlie pulled out the last of the drawers and placed her hand all the way in the back. She could feel with her hand a small rectangular object. She pulled the object out and it was a lighter.

"I found a lighter." She said closing the drawer.

"Okay good, I came across cups, forks, and knives, which will make dinner lot easier."

"Well it is a kitchen." She mumbled.

"What you think a lighter is less common?" Monroe questioned.

"Yeah I think it is."

"It's not, people used to light their stoves when they couldn't get a flame on it. Wait, maybe that's a gas powered stove." He announced.

"A gas powered?" She asked glancing at Monroe walking towards her.

"Give me the lighter."

He took the lighter from her hand and lit the dusty stove top. The burner did light.

"Yeah it depends on the stoves, but it was more common to have a gas powered stove than an electric one many years ago. Can you try to find a pan, while I get the deer and our bags?"

"Okay, there is probably one in here." Charlie remarked.

Monroe grabbed the bags and the cut up pieces of deer, and managed to give the horse some water. By the time he got into the house Charlie already found a pan and set the counter with plates and utensils. This caused him to smirk.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked.

"You just find a way to get everything done plus more." He commented.

"Yeah, well I learned you can't just do the bare minimum anymore."

Monroe cooked the venison on the pan, while Charlie fill the cups with what was left from the one canteen making sure she saved the second canteen for later. They sat down at the counter and had themselves a nice dinner.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry for before." She mentioned during dinner.

"It's okay"

"I just don't want you to think that I am desperate or something." Charlie mumbled.

"I don't think your desperate, how could I when you stopped yourself from having sex with Nick today." He replied.

"I stopped because you were there…I just… didn't want you seeing." She stumbled

"Oh, honestly I am really thankful you stopped, I didn't need to see another man's…"

"Stop" Charlie said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Sorry I was just saying. Are you done?" Monroe asked looking at her half eaten plate.

"Yeah, I am not that hungry. Do you want help cleaning up?"

"Its two plates Charlie, I can do it." He answered getting up taking the plates, forks, and knives with him.

Charlie headed for the couch. She was beginning to feel tired, she hadn't had this much action, since getting drugged up at the bar. Just as she was about to close her eyes until she heard Monroe walk in. She opened her eyes and looked at Monroe, who was now sitting next to her.

Monroe looked at Charlie. Something about how she looked at him was different. It was almost like she understood all of him. This one glance let him know it was okay to want her.

Charlie knew before this moment Monroe wanted her, but it wasn't up until this moment she knew he wanted all of her. She rubbed her fingers together anticipating Monroe would make a move. She was right he did.

His hand brushed hers lightly. This gave her a signal and she jumped on top of him, which did cause her ankle to hurt tremendously, but that was the last thing on her mind.

She kissed him. So different from the last time, this time he was prepared and ready. His lips crushed hers as his hands wrapped tightly around her body causing her to fully lean on top of him. She was now stuck to him. He could feel her hard breasts on his chest; he was compelled to explore every inch of her perfect body. His tongue glided into her lips as his hands made their way underneath her shirt. The sensation of his cold hands caressing her warm body felt amazing. She stopped kissing him to take off her shirt. From there he unhooked her bra; he took one look at her exposed breasts. The heat is his eyes made her blood rush through her, giving her more confidence and energy. He kissed her neck with just the right amount of force and softness; this caused her to breath heavy, signaling him to go on. His mouth moved on her breasts, he sucked her left nipple as he played with the right. She could sense every move he was making. Her legs wrapped around his torso as he carried her into the bedroom.

He gently placed her on the bed. Still breathing heavy she watched him take off his clothes. Seconds later he was on top of her carefully slipping off her pants, making sure he didn't hurt her ankle. She gazed into his eyes, giving him the notion to take off her black thong. He didn't move a muscle. He precisely studied every part of her body. She would have never let any guy study her closely, but it was okay only for a few seconds. He was taking too long, so she took control and grasped her hands around the back of his neck drawing him in.

Monroe placed his hands on hers making her release her grasp. He rolled over on to the bed. His hands settled on her back as she got on top of him. She opened immediately; meeting him thrust for thrust, as she dug her nails into the mattress. The overpowering feeling of his thrust ravishing through her body pushed her over the edge.

"Please" She panted as her body became increasing warm.

He moaned in satisfaction as he grasped her hips. The climax came hard and quickly, and she took in the impact. She laid her head on the pillow next to Monroe. She listened to both of their staggering breathes. He pulled her body closer to him. Both of their adrenaline rushes went away, so they were both officially exhausted. Simultaneously they fell vast asleep.


	11. Chapter 11- Aftermath

**Author's note- **I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving :) I am not totally sure if I like this chapter. I have been going back and forth with re writing this chapter, but I decided to post it. This chapter does focus more on Charlie, because honestly I think I needed to prioritize how she was feeling. I found it in a way hard to write her emotions, because I have never been in a situation quite like hers. Anyways happy reading :)

**Chapter 11**

**"Aftermath"**

Monroe opened his eyes and smiled at the beauty that laid next to him. She laid on her stomach exposing her butt and her intriguing birth mark. All her muscles in her face and her body were at ease. He never saw someone sleep this peacefully before. There was a sense of innocence in the way she looked. He observed the steady slow movement of her breathing. Her back rising slightly with every breath she took. He could spend every waking moment watching her sleep.

Charlie moaned. She cracked her left eye open, to find the sunlight shinning through the sky lights. She slowly opened her eyes, still trying to adjust to the amount of light in the room.

"Morning" Monroe whispered moving her long soft hair away from her face.

"Good morning" She murmured.

She gazed at his defined muscular body. His skin was a golden tan most likely from the sun's harsh rays. She hadn't realized how hot it was until now. Her hands were damp underneath the pillow. Her body felt sticky, she hoped she didn't smell. She moved her hands from underneath the pillow to play with his curls. Everything felt so surreal; she couldn't process or react to what had happened yet.

"I was thinking I could grab the buckets and maybe fill the bath tub if you want to take a bath." He suggested.

"Oh, I would love that, I don't know when the last time I took an actual bath." She stated still playing with his hair.

"I could tell, you smell awful." Monroe laughed.

"Shut up, it's not like you smell like roses!" She hollered smacking him on the head.

"Jesus Charlie!" He yelled eyeing her sternly.

"That's what you get. While you get the water, I will look around the pantry. Maybe there is some honey or tea around." She added, trying to think of a way to separate herself from Monroe, so she could evaluate what had happened last night.

"Honey?"

"Yeah, pure honey never expires, so if there is any in the kitchen we could eat it. You didn't know that?" Charlie asked.

"No I knew about the tea, not the honey." He answered.

"Oh okay, can you help me get dressed?"

"Yeah okay" Monroe responding moving to the end of the bed, so he could get up.

Charlie sat at the edge of the bed. Purposely she moved her hair long hair to the front to cover her breasts.

"You're hiding from me." He acknowledged, sensing she was since she tried to cover her body.

"No… just give me my bra." She clamored.

Monroe placed the black bra in her hands. He covered his eyes with both of his hands as he smirked.

"Ugh you don't have to be a wise ass." Charlie said as she clasped her bra.

"Fine, I thought you wanted privacy." He muttered bending down, so he could put on her thong.

The nerves set in as his ruff hands glided up her smooth legs. She was caught off guard when he quickly pulled her up, resulting in her body to jolt into his. She could feel his erection against her pelvis. All of a sudden she had butterflies in her stomach and her cheeks flushed a bright pink. She tried to push his body away, but her arms felt like jell-o. Instead she turned around, so her back was to him. About ten seconds passed and she headed towards the hallway as fast as she could with her ankle injury.

"Put on some clothes, I will meet you in the bathroom in twenty minutes." She stammered quickly limping to the door.

Charlie did not realize how sexual her statement was until she was in the kitchen. She faintly hit her head against the pantry door. For a couple of minutes her head stayed against the door. She tried her best to clear her thoughts of everything; including how much she enjoyed the night before, and how much she regretted it. She wished Maggie was here to help her figure her feelings out.

To take her mind off everything she opened the pantry door, believing to find something they could eat. She looked up and down at the empty pantry. All that was left was an empty package of noodles. Frustrated she crumbled the empty package and threw it out into the kitchen. Regretting doing that, she picked up the package and threw it into the trash can.

In the hallway she paced back and forth, waiting for Monroe to fill the last few buckets of water for the tub. He entered the hallway. She looked at his hands turning red from holding the bucket's thin metal handles to long and the overflowing buckets swishing and splashing water out from its rims.

"Here let me take one." She added.

"I got it, its fine." He insisted as he made a right into the bathroom.

Charlie followed behind him and watched him pour the second bucket into the tub, which was now filled almost to the top. Monroe shifted to the left more, so Charlie could sit at the edge of the tub. She placed one finger in to feel the temperature.

"It's warm." She smiled thanking god it wasn't freezing.

"Yeah, that's one good thing about being in Texas; the stream water is really warm. Do you need any help?" He replied scratching his head.

"No." She said watching him start to walk out.

"Wait"

Monroe paused and turned around to see her taking off her bra.

"Um….. Can you grab me the shampoo. It should be in the cabinet?" She asked pausing herself because she was originally going to ask him to join her, but that wouldn't do her any good.

"Sure, I am going to search around the cabin to see if there is a piece of cloth we can use to make a replacement bandage. I don't see any gauze in here." He said moving around the various toiletries.

"Thanks and yeah a cloth would be better than this worn out gauze." She informed unraveling the gauze from her ankle.

"I will be back in a few to check and see if you need help getting out."

"Okay,do me a favor and don't just walk in. Tell me your here first and stand by the door." Charlie responded putting her uninjured leg into the warm water.

"Okay I will let you know." He replied confused anticipating it would be a different answer.

Charlie sighed as she spread out her legs in the tub. The warm water was calming and tranquil, which helped clear out some of the jumble thoughts in her head. She rested her head back and closed her eyes hoping Monroe would never return.


	12. Update (author's update)

**Update**- To all my readers, I am so sorry I have not updated. I know it's been over a month now. I have not given up on this story. I just have had writers block and this week's Revolution made me remember how long it has been. Also, I have had a ton of work because teachers think, since students are on break they have a ton of time (they are so wrong). I hope everyone had a wonderful and memorable Christmas and New Years. I definitely want to have a new chapter up this week, but it depends on how much work I have. Sorry for how long it has been, as a fanfiction reader I know how annoying it is when an author just abandons a story.


End file.
